The One
by TINK1282
Summary: Sango contemplates her feelings on Miroku, doubting Kagome's advice. After all, how can Kagome be right when Sango's heart says something completely different? MirXSan InuXKag Oneshot


Sango shifted nervously in her chair, peering up through thick lashes at the woman in front of her. "How…how did you know… how _do _you know, that InuYasha's the one?"

Kagome smiled, twisting her fingers together. It had been almost a year since InuYasha and herself had mated, nearly a year since she had coerced him into an actual marriage ceremony. A pretty pink hit her cheeks and she sighed peacefully, glancing over at the hanyou in question. He was lounging lazily in Goshinboku, yelling orders at Miroku, who was busy shining his staff.

"It's… it's hard to explain… like, his eyes are smoldering when they look at you, you can almost feel yourself burning inside, and you know there's no one else you'd rather have look at you quite like that. And…you feel like you could just die, staring into those eyes that burn like…like a thousand suns in the mid afternoon. The fire…it's as hot as that of… hell, but the outcome is different, like…with these eyes you want to die in them, with the fire burning you to your core and flowing like lava through your body in the most pleasurable way possible. They… they spark when he looks at you and you know there's no one else he'd rather be with, no one else he would look at with that intense heat. And you feel like you're the luckiest woman on earth just to get a glimpse of the multitude of fire he holds behind those eyes, sparking and yearning to come out, drawing you in to bring out the beast.

And when he smiles… you feel yourself freeze and your tongue stops moving in your mouth and you can't think of a single thing to say that could be even as close to as pleasing as that brilliant smile. He gets those cute little lines around his eyes and he cocks his head to the side, his bright teeth shining out at you, a diamond in the rough. But behind that smile you can almost see his fear, the fear that you don't love him as he loves you, that one day you'll see just how much more you deserve someone better than him. And…he doesn't deserve you. He deserves better.

And on Christmas morning you'll sit under the evergreen with the ornaments casting their reflections in your hair, and he sits by you in front of the fire, feeding the flames with his own tantalizing eyes. He smiles shyly at you, and you know there's no one else. You're each other's Christmas presents and you whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears, exchanging kisses and diamonds under that little tree. Time doesn't occur to the either of you, and you wonder just how long you have loved this man. It feels like forever." Her eyes were shining, and she was biting her lip shyly, smiling at the hanyou who was grinning at her from the tree. Sango knew he had heard every word Kagome had said judging by the tell-tale red on his cheeks.

She looked over at Miroku, who was still shining the staff. He looked lost in thought, scrubbing the same place repeatedly when he should have moved on somewhere else. Kagome winked at her and grinned, walking off to go see her hanyou.

Sango stood from her spot, contemplating Kagome's words. Did she feel that way about Miroku? Did his eyes… "smolder"? She had never really noticed before, having never been much of the romantic type herself. She took a hesitant step towards him, her heart racing. Was it just any boy that could make her heart race? No, only this one. She sighed, stopping about five feet in front of him.

Kagome was wrong. That may be the type of love she shared with InuYasha, but it wasn't the same with her. Her and Miroku… they were different. Nights of beguiled love and unrestrained passion, tender kisses when no one was looking… their love was more of a secret rendezvous while Kagome and InuYasha's had always been a little more open. He finally glanced up at her, a twinkle in his eye and a lecherous grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes. Pervert he may be…

"The one…" She whispered, more to herself than anything. He caught it though, standing and taking her hand in his.

"The one." He whispered back, catching her chin with his fingers and lifting it towards him, kissing her slowly, softly.

Pervert he may be… he was hers.

_**-Fin- **_


End file.
